


Blood and Whiskey

by CandiedSpectres



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Dark!Kaneki, Detective AU, Drunkenness, Eventual Fluff, Hide is still a sweetie, Hurt/Comfort, Kaneki needs some TLC and a hug, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Abuse, Psychosis, Violent Thoughts, bartender!Kaneki, detective!Hide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedSpectres/pseuds/CandiedSpectres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagachika Hideyoshi is a detective who doesn't get much sleep.<br/>Kaneki Ken is the bartender that serves his evening drinks and doesn't say much else,<br/>although he is secretly dangerously obsessed with the tired man who comes to the bar so often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Obsessed

The frosty air of fall swept through the streets of the city, breathing a shot of alertness into the sleepy crowds who roamed the crosswalks and intersections at such a late hour. Couples held each other close, and children clung to the coats of their parents, the bustle of the city awake even after the sun has fallen to rest. 

Every now and then, one or two people slip inside a small, dark building wedged between two much grander establishments. The entrance is lit by a dim light, and the flickering neon signs do not assist much in drawing attention to the bland exterior.

The door creaks as it opens, and it jolts the attention of the scattered staff to the tinkling of a bell, welcoming the new visitor. The bar, Anteiku, has always been a small establishment with a small trickle of patrons, though no guest has ever left the place unsatisfied. It's more of a hidden gem than anything, but the modest decor draws less attention than any other bar would. The servers are friendly, the atmosphere is comfortable, and a lovely hum of soft music fills the air from a small, well-lit stage.

On Friday nights, a few guest singers perform for the evening crowds, adding a dash of sophistication to the entire establishment. The staff knows their drinks well, and their people-skills are even better, all except for one bartender who just happens to stand out the most. 

A young man, no more than 23 years old, wipes the counter carefully, stark white hair creating the faintest outline of a pinkish halo beneath the glowing lights. His skin is pale, even paler against the dark background of shelves that hold countless glasses and bottles of alcohol. A thin cloud of smoke hangs in the air, illuminated with hues of pink and yellow lights. 

The man moves the washcloth over the counter until it has surpassed a typical glossy finish, eventually moving to cleaning the glasses. He must distract himself somehow, lest he be subjected to the strong memories of the newest regular.  
The name almost passes his lips as he holds on to the edge of a metal sink, the clear surface of the water reflecting his face back to him. His eyes are dull and gray, one of them covered with a leather eyepatch. His cheeks are full, and it's shocking to see himself looking so healthy for once.  
Perhaps the arrival of such a bright face has affected his own features...? 

His hands shake as his mind suddenly takes a sharp turn, filling his train of thought with the mental images of the man who has been showing up at the counter at the same time every night. His hands grip the sink firmly, his knuckles turning white as he squeezes the metal with tense muscles. His hearing muffles for a moment, and suddenly the voices are back.

Kaneki Ken isn't crazy. He swears he's not. He has a few issues, but they aren't his fault, and he has never done anything wrong. That's what he reminds himself on a daily basis when he shuts away the voices. 

They come and go almost daily, whispering into his ear and filling his brain with lies, and it makes him so mad. He tries to cover his ears, but it never works, and he can feel them scratching at his eardrums, trying to get into his head. 

He's not crazy.  
The voices aren't his.  
He will _never ever_ act upon their wishes, _never ever_ ever. 

Kaneki doesn't want to hurt people, he doesn't want make people die, it's just the voices, and that's what they tell him he wants. He knows for certain that they are liars. It all wraps up to his false sense of security, and somehow, when he stabs needles into dolls made of string, it makes his thoughts okay. 

It's just another twisted way to convince himself that he is absolutely not insane. The man who sits at the bar again could easily erase the lies he tells himself, though. Kaneki feels such a raw and overwhelming flood of emotion whenever he sees that face. 

Nagachika Hideyoshi. That's the name on the card he slides over to Kaneki. Kaneki memorizes it, repeats it to himself when he's alone as though it is sweetest song to have ever rolled off of a human's tongue. The bright blonde hair stands out against the dim background of chairs and tables, and Kaneki feels as though he could fall into the other man's deep brown eyes. The way the light hits his face makes him look like a angel straight from heaven, and Kaneki can't even bring himself to meet the other's gaze. Even now, his heart pounds as he brings the usual glass of whiskey to the young man, whose eyes are darkened by heavy circles, honey-brown color muted by the expression of exhaustion.

When he hears the small mutter of "Thanks," he almost wants to duck beneath the counter and hide his flushed face. He desperately wants this man, Nagachika, to notice his presence, to listen to what he has to say and help him erase the murderous voices. But deep down, in far, muddled corners of his mind, Kaneki wants to feel Nagachika's heartbeat.  
He wants to feel the warmth of life beneath his skin, the thrumming of sweet, sweet blood as it rushes through his bloodstreams. Then he wants to feel that skin run cold. He wants to feel the heartbeat quicken and slow as it's continuous pulse is sucked away.

He wants to feel the cold silence of death on Nagachika's skin.

Trying not to breathe heavily, he excuses himself from the counter, locking himself in a bathroom stall, retrieving the string dolls from his pockets. Needles stick out from various places on the arms, heads, and middles of each doll. Kaneki pretends that they're the voices from his head, because when he punctures them with needles, they go quiet, like they been swept away by a silencing wave of death. 

He removes the needles from the doll with long purple hair and red glasses, only to violently shove them all back in through the middle, the sweet voice in his ear fading to nothing. Kaneki pulls the needles in the second doll out of the arms and legs, and then shoves them back through the doll's head, his erratic breathing calming to gentle sighs.

His love for Nagachika is so strong, the voices tell him to draw the life out of the other man's lungs, and replace it with the hollow emptiness of death to prevent anyone else from having him. He tries to ignore the buzz of voices in his ears, and instead focuses on getting to know the other man better.

Kaneki can't bring himself to talk to Nagachika, so he relies on the internet instead. With a few hacked passwords, he suddenly has access to the files of Nagachika Hideyoshi that would tell him everything he needed to know. Nagachika had started his work for the local detective and police forces by acting as a delivery boy, who slowly worked his way up to investigator status by using his natural brilliant intellect to solve a few cases.  
Apparently, he had also attended the esteemed Kamii University for two years before he had to drop out due to some unknown financial issues. The online copies of Nagachika's residential forms state that he lived alone. With one more quick look at his medical forms, Kaneki now knew everything he needed to find out his new obsession.

He exits the bathroom at last, his heart warming at the sight of the beautiful man asleep with his head on the bar , and an empty glass in his hand. He strokes the other's hair tenderly, picking him up carefully and moving him to the sofa in the back room, barely straining to lift the other from room to room. He figures it will be okay for Nagachika to sleep in the back room, as long Kaneki takes proper care of him. 

He steps outside to breathe in the cold night air to clear his mind of those disgusting violent urges, though being surrounded by people doesn't help all that much. Suddenly, as he wanders off into a dark, shady alley, the sweet smell of blood fills his nose and rots away his mental barrier. He can feel his hearing muffle as the voices get obnoxiously loud, and their words bounce off the edges of his skull painfully, pounding at his head while repeating the same phrase. 

_"Take from others, let them be hurt!"_

He clasps his palms over his ears, tears prickling at the corners of his eyelids.

Suddenly, the world goes silent, and Kaneki sees someone move slightly at the dark end of the alleyway.


	2. Bloody Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide finds out about the gruesome thing that occured a short walk away from where he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The description of the body is a little icky, so be cautious if you don't dig that sort of thing.

The morning arrived with heavy, gray clouds and brisk air in tow. The late months of fall seem to be preemptively transitioning into winter, as the bitter weather refuses to let the sunshine burst through clouds. The buzz of the city is both a night owl and an early bird, as the streets are already filled with people. They all commute in their own memorized routes as they make their way to school or work, scarves around necks and coffees in their hands. 

However, this particular morning, a certain blond was not a part of the crowds, nor was he enjoying the pleasant aroma of a morning cappuccino.

Hide woke up abruptly when the silence was broken by the obnoxious ringing and vibrating of his cell phone. Rubbing his eyes, he drowsily answered the phone, his voice hoarse.  
"Mh, yeah, what's up?"  
His lazy, half-hearted greeting was not accepted kindly by the caller.  
"Nagachika, I would greatly appreciate it if you would refer to me as 'sir', seeing as I am your superior."  
Hide jolted when his brain processed the voice of the caller, almost falling off of the sofa he was laying on,  
"O-oh! Oh my god, I am so sorry sir, I wasn't looking at my phone, and I just woke up, an-"  
His babbling was interrupted by the sound of his mentor, First Class Investigator Amon Koutaro, clearing his throat in mild irritation. Hide could hear frantic chattering and shouting in the background of the call, a collection of unintelligible orders and responses, and was that the sound of someone throwing up?  
"Nagachika, we need you here immediately, there's been a report of corpse found just outside of the mall near the station. We've been called over to investigate."  
Hide opened and closed his mouth, his tongue feeling like lead. He hadn't yet been called directly to a crime scene, and he wasn't too keen on the idea of seeing a dead body in the flesh. He assured Amon that he would be there in under twenty minutes, and hung up the phone. 

Hide's mind somehow pieced itself together enough for him to realize that he was not, in fact, in his apartment. He was in some unfamiliar room on a soft sofa, still in his work clothes from the night before. The second thing that came to his attention was the burn of alcohol in throat, tainting his breath with an unpleasant aftertaste. Attempting to straighten out his wrinkled clothes and smooth his bedhead, he began heading towards what he could only assume was the exit. 

The second he opened the door, he realized that he was still in Anteiku, though there were only a few remaining staff members cleaning tables. Luckily, they paid him no mind as he grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger and exited the building. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he sighed in relief as he felt all his belongings in their proper place. He also realized that he had some awful smelling morning breath, which he attempted to conceal with a breath mint or two. Hide shivered slightly as a chilly gust of wind blew into his face, ruining his already pitful attempts at fixing his hair. 

He really, really didn't like cold weather. He preferred to be able to bask in the warmth of sunlight instead of bundle up, not to mention the fact some of his favorite foods could only be eaten in warm weather, though he honestly saw nothing wrong with eating ice cream on a snowy day. Cold weather always seemed to bring dull, cloudy skies that hid his precious sun behind their boring colorlessness.

The growing noise of sirens reverted his attention to the job at hand. He made some last efforts to make himself look presentable before approaching the tall man who had called him earlier. Amon gave him one look before shaking his head and instructing him to head over to the scene. A co-worker of his, a deliriously happy young man named Suzuya, waved at him enthusiastically, the red stitches that wrapped around his arms visible even from afar. Suzuya led Hide past the bright yellow tape, almost skipping as they approached the body. Hide almost shut his eyes the instant he saw the blood coating the walls of the alley.

"Aww, it's just a plain old dead body," Suzuya complained quietly, the excitement falling from his face. Hide wondered how his colleague could act so calm around a literal corpse that was spattered with blood. Taking a moment to compose himself, he willed himself to move close enough to inspect the entire area. The body lay spread on the ground, some limbs bent in strange positions. There was a rather gaping hole in the man's stomach, exposing some internal parts of the human body that Hide had never wanted to see in person. The rib cage was obviously cracked, and he was certain that the stringy thing hanging out of the body was an intestine of some sort. The wound seemed less like a normal stab wound, and more like something had tried to claw through the victim's middle. The blood splatters on the walls were in complete disarray, as if the attacker had just mindlessly ripped at the victim.

The realization dawned on him that this was merely a few blocks away from the bar where he slept that night. A murder this heinous and gruesome had happened within walking distance of where he slept peacefully.

Hide felt like he was going to be sick.

With a voice raw and raspy from swallowing the bile that rose in throat, Hide finally spoke up.  
"Do we have any identification of the body?"  
An investigator with brown hair handed him an I.D card sealed in a plastic bag. Hide felt the air escape his lungs once more as the name passed through his lips, as he recognized the familiar face of someone that he had seen many times before.

 

Nishio Nishiki.

 

It took Hide a moment to reorganize his thoughts. He had interacted with Nishiki many times while he attended Kamii, to the point where he would consider him a friend. The body suddenly seemed more familiar, even with a gouged out torso, and Hide felt the remnants of whatever he had last eaten rising in his throat. He gulped it down, and retrieved a small notebook from his coat pocket. With trembling hands, he made notes of his observations of the scene.

When he returned to the main office, he was assigned to question the girlfriend of the victim. Hide felt his heart sink a little when he saw puffy, red eyes on the tear stained face of a girl he was quite familiar with.  
"H-hey, Kimi," he greeted nervously, stepping towards her slowly, as though she would run away if he moved too fast.  
Kimi's eyes were suddenly filled with recognition as she met a sympathetic gaze.  
"N-Nagachika..."  
She murmured, voice cracking slightly. Hide rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, giving a small, gentle smile.  
"Please, call me Hide."  
He frowned a bit, turning his gaze away from Kimi,  
"I'm... really sorry..."  
She nodded slightly, dabbing at her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater. Hide pulled out his small notebook as well as a pen, turning to face the crying girl.  
"I'm going to ask you a few questions, is that alright?"  
He asked, his voice soft and hushed. Kimi nodded, sniffing a little bit.

"Alright. Do you know where Mr. Nishiki was before he..."  
He trailed off, not wanting to say the rest of the phrase out loud. It was as if saying it out loud would finalize the fact, and prove it irreversible. Kimi sniffed again, clearing her throat quietly.  
"Um... he was probably on his way back from the store... I sent him out to go buy some instant coffee, and... a-"  
Her voice trembled as a sob grew in her throat, and she mumbled something about it all being her fault. Hide rubbed her shoulder soothingly, gently shushing her and mumbling words of comfort.

"Do you know of anyone who would possibly have anything against him?"  
Kimi shook her head, taking a deep breath before speaking,  
"N-no, I mean, some people didn't like him, but not enough to... to..."  
Yet again, that word was omitted from the sentence. Hide nodded with an expression of understanding.  
"Alright, I have one more question, and then I'll be out of your hair."  
He rubbed her shoulder gently, and prepared to speak when she gave a small nod.

"Did he act strange at all that day? Like, maybe he acted more annoyed than usual, or something?"  
Again, Kimi shook her head.  
"No, he was just the same as always..."  
Hide could see the tears building, and allowed her to leave, telling her to get some rest as she walked away from him.

From the notes he had written down, he could gather that this seemed to be an unprovoked, random attack, and that the victim had to have been passing the alleyway where he was attacked on the way back from the store, though Hide wasn't sure if he had been dragged into the alley, or if he went in voluntarily. Both options were equally plausible.  
However there was one detail that just didn't seem to fit.

There were no remnants of instant coffee anywhere at the scene of the crime.

 

XxXxXx

 

The long, draining day of work led Hide to the inviting atmosphere of Anteiku immediately after he left the office. The faint scent of cigarette smoke and something sweet put a small smile on his face. If there was anywhere he could go to unwind, it was surely here.  
"And then, there were like, intestines and stuff hanging out of this guy's stomach! It was crazy!"  
Hide was surprised to see the unmistakable white hair and pale skin of Suzuya plopped down on a bar stool. Hide wasn't even sure if Suzuya was old enough to drink.  
He was talking off the ear of the bartender Hide always saw. The white-haired bartender gave the enthusiastic male a polite smile and few understanding nods here and there. Hide wasn't sure if he should stop Suzuya from spilling confidential information about the case, but at this point, he was far too tired to care anymore.  
"I thought you had left early because you didn't feel well,"  
Hide stated as he sat down on a stool a few seats away from Suzuya.  
"Shhhhhh~!"  
His colleague shushed him, though Hide couldn't tell if the other was just being himself or if he was slightly tipsy.  
"It's a secreeeet!! Don't tell my boss!"  
Yup. Definitely tipsy.

After a few moments, Suzuya left the bar, leaving Hide alone with the silent bartender. His natural ability to notice the small details in peoples' behaviors brought to his attention the strange behavior of the white-haired man. He seemed quiet and modest most of time, and Hide would say without shame that the bartender's pale skin and slim physique made him look angelic, albeit a little ghostly. The eyepatch only added to his mysterious presence, like it was hiding more than just an eye, even though Hide knew it was probably nothing too special. However, today, the usually calm man seemed fidgety, like he couldn't keep still.  
"Excuse me,"  
Hide spoke up, gaining the other man's attention,  
"Are you all right? No offense, but you seem a little tense and fidgety."

Kaneki could have died on the spot. The man he had been admiring from afar was talking directly to him.  
Directly. To. Him.  
"Oh uhm, I-I'm alright, thank you for asking..." he responded quietly, running a hand through his white hair.  
The beautiful man looked at Kaneki curiously before speaking up.  
"Ah, sorry, where are my manners?"  
He said calmly,  
"I'm Nagachika Hideyoshi-"  
"I know "

Kaneki wanted to smack himself.  
_Stupid stupid stupid STUPID._  
How could possibly have let that slip?  
"Oh, yeah, I guess I do give you my I.D every night,"  
The blonde chuckled softly, and Kaneki almost breathed a sigh of relief,  
"Y-yeah. I'm Kaneki, by the way. Kaneki Ken."  
Nagachika smiled and Kaneki almost gasped with joy because he was sure he had just seen an angel. His hands twitched beneath counter, picking at his nails as he felt the low buzz of voices start in his head.  
"Anyways, you can call me Hide. Everyone does, well, almost everyone "

Hide. Hide, Hide, _Hide_. Kaneki loved it.

"So yeah, basically, my story goes like this. I'm a detective, pretty cool, right? Bet you wouldn't believe I started out as a mere delivery boy!"  
Kaneki had heard all of this information before, but he wouldn't mind hearing it one hundred times over if it came from Hide's lovely mouth.

Suddenly, he was done talking, and Kaneki froze when he heard Hide's next sentence.  
"So, Kaneki. What's your story?"  
He couldn't tell him anything about himself.  
Anything.  
The voices grew in volume, whispering into his ears, and his nails dug into his palms harshly.  
Hide would hate him, and call him a freak.  
He'd never talk to him again, and he would-  
"Whoops! Looks like my time here is up!"

Kaneki's tension released immediately as Hide stood up from the chair.  
"It's shame I never got to have my drink, but I can't be falling asleep here, right?"  
He laughed as he grabbed his coat.  
Hide shouted a short  
"Bye!"  
To Kaneki as he left the bar.

Kaneki immediately pulled one of the dolls out of his pocket, rapidly punching a needle through the doll's body. The conversation with Hide had been incredibly draining on his ability to hold back, and he felt very close to snapping. The white fabric of the string doll's suit was frayed and torn from the violent needle stabbing, and would probably need to be fixed soon. Kaneki felt the buzz in his ears and rush in blood settle down to normal, allowing him to finally return to his work  
As he returned to wiping the counters, he thought about making himself something to eat when he got home.

 

After all, he had two brand new canisters of instant coffee to use.


	3. Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki's luck can't last forever; if only it would hold out when the sun comes around.

The dreary, muggy haze of a cloudy afternoon brings a greatly welcomed silence to the bar known as Anteiku. The last few days of November are clinging to any fragments of warmth, filling the air with humidity and fog before the bitter cold of winter settles into place.

The bar is warm, cozy, like a house with a fire in the hearth. Voices cannot be heard, only the soft clink of glasses and the occasional rush of flowing water. Kaneki enjoys the silence. The voices that constantly buzz in his ears have fallen silent for a moment, letting him indulge in the bliss of his own, pure thoughts.

A small smile settles on his lips as he stacks glasses, running through his mind different things to say when Hide shows up later that night. 

It had already been a week since the two were formally introduced, and the presence of the sunny man had already benefited Kaneki greatly. His urges had died down to the point where he only used his dolls once or twice every day, a significant improvement over his previously frequent reliance on them. He was able to handle the voices much easier, as though Hide's bold personality had injected a shot of confidence into his veins. Kaneki was very fond of the time he was able to spend with Hide, as he found sanctuary in the blonde's tired smile and rough voice, tired from a day of talking and working. He hoped that Hide enjoyed his company as well, and that his advancements in interactions with people had been noticeable. 

Their conversations never seemed to stay on one consistent topic, instead straying from things of slight relevance to pointless, stupid things, like Hide's paycheck, or their favorite colors.

The most interesting thing, however, was finding out that Hide could play the violin. Apparently, his parents forced him learn it to keep him occupied, since he was a child who just couldn't stand still. Kaneki wasn't sure how much more alluring the other man could get. The violin was one of his favorite instruments, though he had never been able to learn it himself.

The tinkling of the bell near the door brought his mind back to real life, a smile growing on his face when he saw that familiar fluff of bleached hair. Hide took off his coat, still in his clothes from work, and sat down at the bar on front of Kaneki. It was unusual to see Hide here so early in the day, as he usually came after he got off work late at night. Kaneki faintly felt his pulse rush when the surprise visit was sprung upon him, but he was happy nonetheless.

Hide yawned loudly as he sat down atop a wooden stool, resting his chin on his palm to stare at Kaneki. His eyes scanned over the bartender, taking in every little detail as though he were trying to memorize it. Kaneki felt heat rush into his cheeks as Hide's gaze dropped a bit lower, then back up to meet his eyes with a half-lidded gaze. He waggled his eyebrows, blowing a kiss to Kaneki from across the counter, breaking the tension with a lighthearted laugh.

Kaneki released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. If Hide had stared at him like that for just a moment longer, he would have had some serious problems to take care of later that day when he got off of work. Shaking his mind out of the muddle of potential lustful thoughts, he began grabbing the glass to prepare Hide's usual drink.  
"Hey, I uh..." Hide began, pausing as if he were searching for the right way to phrase his thoughts, "I'm not really in the mood to drink today, so don't worry about it."  
Kaneki sent him a curious look, inquiring eyes boring into Hide's thoughts.  
Nervously scratching his cheek, the blonde finally spoke up again,  
"Actually... I just wanted to come talk to you."  
Kaneki could have melted on the spot. He felt a low buzz begin humming in his ears, and attempted to disregard it in favor of listening to his lovely Hide.  
" "I'm kinda stressed out about work, and I just want someone to talk to about it." Hide ran a hand through his hair, directly meeting Kaneki's stare,  
"I'm actually not supposed to talk about the case to anyone, but...."  
He looked around a bit, leaning a bit closer to Kaneki,

"I really think I can trust you, Kaneki."

No amount of words had ever made Kaneki want to jump around and sing in delight as much as these ones had. Knowing that he had gained Hide's trust was a greater reward than any sum of money, a blessing that could be comparable with only the purest of gifts. The buzz in his ears grew louder and louder with his joy, and began distorting his thoughts.

_'I want to hug him, and kiss him too!'_

Kaneki sang inside his thoughts, but colorful glow of happiness gave away to the dark intentions that lurked within the recesses of his brain.

_'I want to hold him... I want him to be mine... I.... I really want to just... wrap my hands around his neck... and squeeze...!'_

Kaneki had to hold back a frightful gasp, the last phrase repeating in his head and making his blood rush through his veins. His hand twitched and searched the pocket for the dolls.

His panic all faded away when he saw Hide pull a sleek, dark wood violin from a case Kaneki had assumed had been for work. Gently grasping the bow in his hand, Hide brought the instrument to his chin, his jawline pale in comparison to the nearly black wood.  
"I also wanted to play for you, since I just finished putting together a new piece."  
Hide gave Kaneki a cheeky smile before his face relaxed into a calm, serene expression.

The second the fine surface of the bow glided over the strings, a beautiful melody filled the air. Kaneki found himself leaning on the counter, eyes closing gently to the soothing lull of sweet music. The melancholy tone brought about a stinging pressure in the bartender's face. A moment later he had realized that the sensation was tears. The first tear rolled down his cheek, followed by a second and a third. By the time the fourth tear was on the brink of falling, Hide had already placed his instrument on the table, approaching the counter once again with a slew of concerned apologies. 

The dolls were once again in Kaneki's hands, hastily stabbing needles through fabric as his breathing began to calm. His hands trembled as he punctured the hard yarn, eventually leading him to miss the head of the doll, stabbing the needle into his finger instead. Kaneki gasped in pain briefly, hastily removing the needle. Hide's concern only grew when he saw the blood on Kaneki's finger. The bartender rushed away before Hide could even ask what was wrong.

Feeling a bit defeated, as his efforts of impressing the other man had been foiled, the blonde slumped his body against the counter, kicking his feet slightly. A particularly hard impact to the counter brought a faint tinkling noise to his attention.  
Hide felt his stomach lurch, worried that he had accidentally broken a glass. However, when he gazed over the counter, there wasn't a shimmering pile of glass.  
There was merely a needle in a small pool of blood.

Looking to the direction Kaneki ran, he crouched down to grab the needle, putting it in a plastic bag, which he returned to his pants pocket. With a suspicious and confused expression, Hide sat back down, waiting for Kaneki to return.

A question burned itself into Hide's brain, refusing to let up in his mind.

_How the hell did he manage to stab himself halfway through the finger with a sewing needle in the middle of a bar?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this! School is trying to take over my life, but I'll try to find the time to keep on writing! ＼( ´ ▽ `)ノ


	4. Here Comes the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep is becoming rarer and rarer for Hide.  
> Luckily, he has someone special on his mind to keep him at peace.

The blustery winds of a winter night nip at exposed skin, urging the night dwellers of the city to scurry and find refuge somewhere warm. Most people travel in groups in weather like this. They bunch together, the collected body heat sufficient enough to keep them toasty until they find a place to make a stop.

However, there is one person who drags himself across the sidewalk, alone with nothing but a coat, a scarf, and a violin case. He flags down a cab, stumbling inside to finally escape the chill.

It's a little bit past 2:00 in the morning, and Hide is finally en route back to his apartment. The flush on his cheeks and the pungent scent of alcohol on his breath are no subtle sign that he's more than just a little bit drunk. 

He had spent the past three hours at Anteiku, laughing and enjoying his time with Kaneki. He had made it a habit to bring his violin to the bar every Friday, taking a turn on the stage with his own melody.

The drinks that Kaneki had made him this particular night just tasted far too good with a much too pleasant burn as he swallowed them down.   
Hide wasn't usually the type to let go of his self-control when he drank, but seeing as it was the end of the work week, and Anteiku was a bit more crowded than usual, he saw no harm in letting go for a little bit to enjoy himself. The crowd seemed to love his personality when he was tipsy, slurring along with the songs he belted out while sitting on a tipping bar stool.

However, now that he sat in the quiet silence of the cab, he just felt tired, and urged the cab driver to get to his destination as quickly as possible. The lights of the city burned as he stared at them through window, colors blurring together in a migraine-inducing haze. Hide settled on staring at the back of the driver's head until he was home.

The cab pulled up to the towering apartment complex after what seemed like an incredibly lengthy drive. Hide fished out his wallet, handing the driver the proper amount of money before gathering his belongings and dragging his tired limbs across the sidewalk.

The area around the building was dark and eerily quiet, reminiscent of a suspenseful scene from a horror movie. A shiver ran down Hide's spine at this thought as he hurried to his apartment door, breath coming out in white puffs. His cold hands fumbled with the keys in his pocket, quivering against the chill as he tried to locate the key slot. He released a relieved sigh when the key finally slipped into the lock, twisting it and pulling open the door. The warmth of his own home welcomed him as he closed the door, locked it, and promptly flopped onto the couch. 

The cushions creaked beneath the dead weight of his body, and Hide didn't even feel like forcing himself to get up to move to his bed. He felt waves of heat wash over his body, the effects of his intoxication really starting to kick in. He shifted uncomfortably on the couch until he finally began to peel off the layers of his clothes.

He laid back down onto the cushions when his nice work clothes were haphazardly scattered on the floor, and he remained in only an obnoxiously colorful pair of briefs.   
He knows that he'll regret leaving one of his only sets of work clothes in such a sloppy state in the morning, but he currently can't find the energy to properly fold them up.

Hide takes a moment to look around his room, not completely satisfied with what he sees, but not perturbed enough to do something about it immediately. Stacks of papers litter his desk and coffee table, spread out in some sort of organized chaos. His walls, too, are lined with papers and newspaper clippings held up with push pins and thumbtacks.

These are all remainders from past cases he's solved, and even though he doesn't need many of the files, he likes the atmosphere they set in his apartment.  
It makes him feel like some hotshot detective in a crime investigation show.

There are, of course, less sophisticated and atmospheric things that clutter his living space. Various empty containers of takeout food line his counters, and snack bags are scattered across the floor around his couch, some of them still containing bits of food.

Paper plates fill the trash can that he hasn't had time to take out. Hide didn't want to suffer the extra charge and hassle of operating a dishwasher, so he just stocked up on paper plates to eat his meals on.  
The kitchen itself was probably in need of a good cleaning. There were stacks of junk food on the counters, and the entire place carried a strong stench of stale ramen.

Hide realized that he would have to apply himself to cleaning up if he ever wanted to invite Kaneki over. The thought had actually never crossed his mind until this moment, but now he realized that he wanted to become even closer friends with the ghostly bartender.

Was friends what he really wanted to call it? He wasn't sure right now, and all remnants of logical thought seemed dissolve as his mind filled itself with Kaneki. Perhaps he could start by getting the other man's phone number.

Hide began thinking more and more about Kaneki, mentally listing off his favorite aspects of the other man. The small smiles that tugged at the bartender's lips when Hide cracked a joke were absolutely heavenly, but not as heavenly as the soft, melodious laughter that could very well be a song.

Kaneki always seemed to move with an unearthly sort of grace, even when he did something so simple as moving a bit of hair to uncover his deep, gray eyes. Hide found himself adoring the gentleness exuded by the bartender with every single thing he touched, as though he were afraid he'd break anything with a small tap of his finger.

"Is he in a relationship, I wonder...?"  
Hide accidentally spoke out loud, but disregarded that as his brow furrowed. He couldn't see why the other man _wouldn't_ have a lover of some sort, though the idea kind of hurt to think about.

'Ah, my poor lovelorn heart...' Hide thought himself before abruptly sitting up.

Love?  
Could he call it love?

Hide had been seeing Kaneki every night for the better part of two months, but that still seemed like a rather short amount of time. Was it really even possible to fall in love that quickly, or was it just the alcohol in his system distorting his thoughts?

With a groan, Hide tried to clear his mind and sleep, only to be disrupted once more by the vibration of his phone.  
He swiped the screen, irritated, and pulled up the text he had received from his co-worker Suzuya.

**From: Suzuya  
To: Hide  
Sub: Loookiie~!!**  
**「** Heeey~! Lookie at what I found on our favorite corpse,   
Mr. I-Have-A-Hole-In-My-Stomach!! ヽ(ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉ **」**  
 **(1 attached file: ScratchyMcScratchScratch.jpeg)**

The picture file was an image of the corpse, a crude smiley face drawn over the corpse's own face. Suzuya really had no respect for the dead, did he...

In fact, the pointlessly silly manner of speaking his co-worker possessed did nothing more than just piss him off. Hide wondered if he felt so frustrated due to his tiredness or the fact the he didn't like the direct disrespect to the death of someone he actually knew.

He noticed a section of the hand circled in red, and zoomed in a bit closer to see it more clearly. There were a few scratches on the corpse's hand, equally spaced and seemingly fresh, like they had happened soon before or after the murder.

Too tired to dwell on deduction for now, Hide set his phone on the table and rolled over, closing his eyes and attempting to fall asleep. He briefly thought about Kaneki once more, and hoped that the bartender was safe out in the city.

The next morning, Hide awoke slowly, his back and neck aching from his awkward sleeping position on the couch.   
Once he forced himself awake, he began picking up around his apartment. Today, he had a goal in mind, and he was dead-set on accomplishing it. About an hour later, the majority of the mess had been tidied up, and Hide had finally put clothes on. Moving around with the effects of his hangover had been incredibly taxing, but he still pushed through after taking some medicine for his headache.   
His outfit was actually carefully picked today, and after brushing his teeth and styling his hair in the mirror, he left his apartment for the day. 

After swinging by a local convenience store to pick up some breakfast, he began walking towards the city. He found himself passing by the alley where Nishiki's corpse used to be, though it had long been cleared up. 

A cat sat against the wall, licking its paw slowly. Hide smiled a bit, patting the animal's head before continuing on his way.  
When he felt his legs start to ache, he flagged down a cab, requesting the driver to take him the rest of the way to his destination.

He received a perplexed look from the driver upon reaching the requested address, though Hide couldn't blame him, as he too would be confused as to why someone wanted to be at a bar at 11:00 in the morning.  
Nonetheless, Hide thanked him for the ride, leaving him an extra tip for being speedy.  
Straightening his scarf and smoothing out the wrinkles in his coat, Hide strode into the entrance of Anteiku.

The girl who swept the floors looked up at the sound of the bell, instinctively beginning to speak,  
"Sorry sir, but we're not open yet, so please come ba- oh."  
She stopped herself when she finally recognized Hide's face, the eye uncovered by deep bluish hair studying him with a steady gaze.  
"You're probably here to talk to Kaneki, right?"  
Her voice was firm and confident, and her strong stature kind of frightened Hide, no matter how nice she was actually being.

He nodded slowly, moving his bangs out of his eyes.  
Propping the broom against a table, she turned around opened the door to the back room.  
"Kaneki!" She called, "It's the drowsy violin guy! He's here to see you!"

Hide awkwardly shuffled his feet, clearing his throat before speaking,  
"You can actually just call me Hide,"  
The girl nodded, cupping her hands around her mouth before shouting once more.  
"He says his name is Hide!"

The thumping footsteps hurried to stand before Hide, the bartender smoothing down some of the hair that stuck up on the back of his head.  
"Oh, uh, hey..."  
Kaneki spoke slowly, thrown off guard by the sudden visit,  
"What do you need? It's a bit early for a drink, isn't it...?"

Hide grabbed the other by the shoulders, looking him in the eyes thoughtfully.  
"No, actually, I have a very important question for you! It's been on my mind for a few days, and I need to get off of my chest!"  
Kaneki felt his stomach flip as his nerves tensed.

There were so many things that Hide could ask about Kaneki that would make the blonde hate him.  
Hide took a deep breath, releasing Kaneki's shoulders before exhaling and meeting the grey gaze once more.

"Kaneki..."

The bartender's heart was pounding, and he almost shrunk back as he anticipated. the question. The end of Hide's question left Kaneki speechless and frozen in his spot.

 

"Will you go on a date with me today?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we get to see these dorks have a completely peaceful date... (or do we...?) (ÒωÓ)


	5. Mutual Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hand in hand, Hide and Kaneki progress in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update! School has been killing me...

At last, they walk together.  
The brisk air of winter seems to deflect past their warm presence, full of physical contact and carefree smiles.

The ability to unwind like this with a precious person is something many people of this world strive for, what they crave in the midst of the solitude that comes with humanity. The cozy warmth spreads through their bodies in a wave, rippling out from wherever they touch. 

Hide dares to link elbows with the bartender, his jaw aching from uncontrollable grin that just won't release his lips. He's far too happy to do anything but smile at the moment, radiance emanating from the very air surrounding him.

Hide can't help but stare at Kaneki, his lips ever so slightly purple from the cold, his white hair even brighter against the neutral grays of the city. His skin looks incredibly pale in comparison to Hide's own, and it contrasts heavily with the blacks and gray that make up his outfit. 

The crisp breeze brushes across their faces, Hide's scarf fluttering behind them. He feels a little bit more warmth on his side, and is thrilled to see that Kaneki has come closer to him, holding on to the side of his coat.

The growth in Kaneki's behavior has not been overlooked by Hide. When they first met, Kaneki was always shy and jittery, and he seemed genuinely uncomfortable when Hide tried to talk with him. Though he still had his moments, he had come out of his shell much more, and it relieved Hide that the bartender often wore a smile instead of a grimace.

Hide, however, knew that there was something more to Kaneki's behavior than just social awkwardness, though. Working in the forensic field pf work has given him first-hand encounters with all sorts of people with all sorts of special mental situations, and he can occasionally see the same glassy-eyed daze in Kaneki's eyes.

He briefly recalls the needles that are still in his drawer, sealed tight in a plastic bag.  
He doesn't want to pry, though. He hopes that by talking with him, maybe somehow, he is helping him escape whatever troubles his brain.

Hide abruptly stops when he realizes that they've passed their destination.  
He backtracks a little bit, then opens the door to a small cafe, inviting Kaneki to enter first. He looks a little bit wary, but still enters the warm establishment, Hide following close behind. They find a table by a window, settling into the soft seats as they sit across from each other.

If someone had told Hide a couple months ago that he would be on a date with a beautiful man on a chilly day, then he would probably laugh at them and call them a filthy little liar.

The joy that soared through his heart when Kaneki accepted his invitation to go on a date was overwhelming, to the point where he almost had to brace himself on something to avoid falling over. He didn't quite know what to expect that morning when he walked into the bar with his mind set on romance, but he was certainly prepared to be rejected.

After ordering a cappuccino for himself, and a black coffee for Kaneki, he began to stir up a little small talk, though the silence that rested between them was not all that horrible.  
"So, Kaneki, read any new good books lately?"

The other man seemed to jump a little bit when Hide spoke, as if the breach in the soundless atmosphere was physically jarring.  
"Not recently, though I have been revisiting my collection of Takatsuki's short stories. I just can't seem to get over how she manages to weave such an entrancing story without any extra chapters!"  
The excited glimmer that rose in his eyes at the mention of his favorite topic was incredibly endearing, and made him look much more lively.

Hide had begun diving into the world of literature through Kaneki's recommendations, most of which were dark, thrilling, psychological horror stories.  
Hide wasn't quite sure what it was about it, but the themes of the stories intrigued him greatly. Perhaps it was his inner detective emerging to indulge in a good mystery, in seeing the point of view of those he was meant to apprehend.

They conversed for a while, enjoying the presence of one another in such a lazy, relaxed atmosphere, just watching each other from across the table. 

The trance was broken by the noise of a bell, signifying the arrival of another customer.  
Hide almost audibly groaned as recognized the wavy white curls that bounced towards his table.  
"Hide~!" they called, more dancing than walking towards the odd couple with their strange, jaunty gait.  
"Suzuya, fancy seeing you here," Hide mumbled, hoping that other would catch on to the mood he had just ruined.

"So Hide," Suzuya leaned in, putting his lips close to Hide's ear,  
"Have you made a move on this guy yet or what?"

Hide shoved him away lightly as his cheeks flushed pink, practically begging for him to leave with a single glance.  
He looked between them, as if he was expecting something to happen.

"Oh!"  
He exclaimed suddenly, turning to Hide once more,  
"I almost forgot to tell you! Those scratches on our guy's hand, yeah? The guys at the lab confirmed them to be feline."

That brought Hide right out of his dreamy date state of mind.  
Perhaps with a little thought, Hide could finally piece together more about the case, which had progressed incredibly slowly, with very little development in all fields of the investigation.

After that statement, Suzuya exited the cafe.  
Hide wondered if the all Suzuya wanted to do was interrupt his date, though he might've still been just a little bit bitter about his colleague's late night texts.

Hide and Kaneki enjoyed the rest of their coffee in silence, no words needed to convey their emotions.

It was clear to both of them that the feelings they harbored were mutual, which seemed to erase the need for words.

 

The sun had already begun descending behind the clouds when they started to head back to the bar.

Huddled close together, they had started to establish much more contact in order to keep a steady source of heat.  
The blush that rose on their cheeks was a sign that this action was meant for more than warmth, though.

The light on Anteiku's door was dark, and a sign was taped to the door.

Apparently, the bar had been closed early for the night, which left the two of them with no more ideas.  
Hide already felt far too exhausted to even think about going anywhere else, as they had already made stops to countless stores and parks during the daytime.  
Hide yawned loudly, then turned his attention towards Kaneki.

"Hey, if it's no trouble, can I stay at your place tonight? I don't really feel like riding a taxi or a bus all the way back to my apartment."  
Kaneki said yes almost too quickly, as he knew that he had only one futon in his possession, and he felt as though he trusted Hide enough to let him inside.

With one last glance at the stars tinkling into view and the sun disappearing behind the clouds, Hide and Kaneki entwined their fingers together as they headed towards Kaneki's apartment.


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over coffee and conversation, Kaneki and Hide share warmth as they recover from the wintery cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah what has it been like... A year and a half?  
> Im EXTREMELY sorry about going such a long hiatus from this fic. Honestly, I've had this chapter in my drafts for like 6 months without touching it. I can't promise a consistent upload schedule, but I will definitely be writing this fic again, so keep an eye for more updates~!

The building where Kaneki lived had a very clean, sterile smell about it, much like the kind of scent you would find in a hotel room. Despite the closeness of emotion they shared, there was a strange, thick silence between them, as though Kaneki was regretting his choice to let Hide stay at his apartment overnight.

Hide didn't quite understand why, but he wasn't going to pry. He figured it would be best to let Kaneki solve his own problems for now. The ambient hum of the elevator ceased after what seemed like a very long time, opening to a line of doors.  
The two men exited the elevator, Hide working to keep up with Kaneki's determined stride. His expression was actually quite readable, and Hide could almost hear words just from seeing the furrowed eyebrows and determined glint in Kaneki's eye.  
"I can do this."  
It made him smile a bit, seeing him pushing himself to grow. His determined face was really cute too, but that wasn't something Hide was ready to say out loud just yet.  
Keys jingled slightly as they were inserted into the lock, opening the door to the darkness of Kaneki's apartment.  
Many different words flew to Hide's mind when the lights flicked on.  
Cozy  
Intelligent  
Logical  
Tidy  
Elegant  
The most fitting word, Hide decided, had to be "Books", because holy hell, he had never seen so many books crammed into one apartment! Every shelf and desk and table was covered with stacks of books, pages weathered from constant use.  
It was clear by the wrinkled and softened pages that these books had been through a lot of page turning, bookmarking, and studying over the years. The environment was extremely comforting, as it felt like a messy bookstore. Possibly one with a cute little old guy running it.  
Hide loved nice old people, after all.

His mental tangent was broken by Kaneki moving a pile of books off of the table, setting down coasters and straightening the place out a bit.  
'So he's a coaster kinda guy, huh?"  
Hide was not a coaster type of guy.  
He could work it out, though. As long as it was for Kaneki. He was willing to do a lot of things for Kaneki, after all.  
He felt an overwhelming urge to protect him when he saw him. His delicate appearance and angelic voice, marred by a dark black eyepatch.  
He wondered what sort of things could have happened to Kaneki that would require him to wear an eyepatch. Did he have an eternal case of pink eye? Heterochromia? An actual injury? Who knows.  
Without thinking, Hide broke the calm silence,

"Kaneki, can I ask why you wear an eyepatch?"

Kaneki froze, his hands clenching for an instant. He seemed to take a short but deep breath before seamlessly replying,  
"I'd rather not talk about it, to be honest."  
Hide shrugged and nodded.  
"Fair enough."  
He could respect that.  
Kaneki wasn't obligated to explain his life story to him, so he was just fine with accepting that Kaneki did not want to tell him. He wasn't the kind of guy to be pushy about that stuff anyways.  
Hide settled onto the couch, the cushions sinking in underneath his body. It felt nice to sit down after a long time of walking, and Kaneki's couch smelled really nice. Really, really nice.  
Was it weird to intently smell someones couch? Hide considered it was fine and did it anyway. There was the lingering scent of books that wafted through to the entire room, but the fabric itself seemed to have a nice blend of cinnamon, vanilla, and apples.  
Upon further notice, Hide noticed pot on the stove that wafted out a pleasant scent.  
'Potpurri? Classy.'  
Hide decided he really liked Kaneki's apartment.  
It was like visiting a family member's house for a Christmas party, and even though you don't really know everyone there, and you don't where the damn bathroom is, you still have fun in the cozy warmth of company.

"Do you want anything to drink?"  
"Mmmmm, apples...."  
"Uhh...?"  
Hide realized his mistake quickly, overcome by his imagined Christmas party.  
"Oh uh, coffee? Whiskey? Can you put whiskey in coffee?"  
Kaneki sighed a little laugh, smiling at Hide.  
"It wouldn't taste good at all, Hide. Pick one."  
Hide gave his signature sunny grin, scratching the back of his head a bit.  
"Coffee, then. It'd be rude to get wasted when I'm a guest here."  
Kaneki nodded, turning to start prepping the coffee for his guest. Hide returned his attention to his environment, laying on the couch and pulling out his phone to check messages.  
There was the usual spam from Suzuya, and a chain mail from Amon. Despite seeming like a stoic, tough guy, Amon seemed to believe in the stupid chain messages people sent to irritate their friends.  
He looked at the message's first line with a snicker.

"this is a shooting star!!!! make a wish and itll come true but only if u send this to thirteen other people in the next minute!!!!!!"

The message continued on stating the names of other real people whose wishes had been granted.  
Hide didnt quite know what Amon was wishing for, but even if the chain mail was fake, he hoped it came true. He may have seemed strict at first, but Amon was a good guy. He was glad to work for him.

He noticed that there were over twenty messages from the agency's group chat, and wondered if he had missed an important discussion about the case.  
Luckily, to his relief, it was just responses to a picture of Akira's cat. The detective agency, while seeming imposing at face value, was actually like a family. He worked under Akira and Amon, who were like a mother and a father to everyone in the team.  
'And Suzuya is the crazy fifth cousin, thrice removed,'  
Hide mused to himself in his head with a little smile before the coffee was placed in front of him, and the weight of Kaneki's body sunk onto the couch next to him.

They sat in silence for a moment, each of them pondering what to say, as if they had already used up every word between them.  
"I like it here. It feels like a cozy bookstore. It's like, cluttered but not messy, you know? Makes me feel relaxed..."  
Hide trailed off, sinking further into the cushions with a warm smile on his face.  
He watched Kaneki's expression carefully as the other man responded, a light smile on his lips as he spoke in a careful tone,

"Ah, I'm glad. Most people I've had over tell me I should clean up, b-but I dont exactly care about books laying everywhere. It means- to me, at least- that I can just pick one up and start reading through it, even if I've read it before. I... I feel like I can lose myself into books and get away from the real world."

He seemed to have spoken a bit more than he intended as he gave Hide a nervous smile. Kaneki was too precious for his own good in Hide's eyes. He went on tangents without knowing and then seemed embarrassed at speaking so much even though his words were beautiful.  
He wanted to hear Kaneki speaking for hours about his passions, his life, and everything else he could possibly think of. Hide found himself in a brief daze thinking of resting his head in Kaneki's lap, hearing his delicate, gentle voice read him stories as he fell asleep. He briefly noticed Kaneki looking at him questioningly, and he jolted back into reality.

"Sorry, I zoned out for a bit there. But yeah, I think it's great that you're so passionate about books! Honestly, it really does help to get away from reality, even if it's just for a little bit. I know that even though I'm not a huge classic literature fan, it always helps me think clearer after I get lost in a manga for a few hours or something."

He glanced at the clock on the table, his eyes suddenly growing heavy as he realized how late it was. The coffee made him feel warm and heavy, and he yawned loudly while stretching.  
"It's getting pretty late. We should both sleep. You go ahead and keep your bed, I'm fine on the couch- and no, no insisting, you won't change my mind, Mr. Selflessness."

He sat up to face Kaneki, the pink blush on his pale skin blending into his dazed, sleepy expression. He felt warmth under his palm as he touched his cheek, and for the first time since he had actually noticed him, Kaneki seemed to be alive.  
He leaned in softly, his lashes fluttering a little as he brushed their lips together, chaste and warm. Kaneki's eyes opened and closed in fluid movement, raising slightly to meet Hide's lidded gaze before they closed once more as he met Hide's lips again.  
He felt fire sparking from Kaneki's lips as he pressed into a firmer kiss, desperate and passionate as the other man pulled himself into Hide. With a gentle wet noise, Hide drew away from the kiss, slowly, gently, with a smirking smile on his lips.

"Hey now, no making out on the first date~."

He kissed the tip of Kaneki's nose before walking the man to his bedroom and giving him one last hug goodnight.

As he returned to the couch, and lay down, he mulled over the days events in his head, replaying each intimate moment and reliving the warmth and affection with each one.

'All in all, it was a pretty successful first date.'

Hide thought to himself as he let the tides of rest wash over him, lulling him into a gentle sleep as Kaneki's kiss continued to buzz on his lips.


	7. The Cat in the Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after nearly a month, Hide finds new evidence.

The morning came with a buzzing phone in Hide's pocket and a sweet smell from the kitchen. Yawning loudly, he sat up from his awkward position on Kaneki's couch and followed the scent into the kitchen. Kaneki seemed to be making breakfast, french toast maybe? Hide stretched, his bones popping and cracking in dismay as he bent his sleepy joints for the first time that day. He padded into the kitchen in sock clad feet, his presence making Kaneki visibly jump just a little bit as he turned to look at him with bright eyes.

"Ah, good morning Hide! I, uh, I hope you like french toast... You were asleep, so I didn't want to wake you up to ask, but-"

Kaneki continued rambling politely for a bit; Hide merely smiled at his behavior. At face value, Kaneki seemed to be collected and mysterious, but in all honesty, he was a bit jumbled and disorganized in his thoughts, at least around Hide. Kaneki finished his tangent while holding out the lovely plate of french toast, whipped cream, and berries,

"U-uh, if you don't like it, I can always make you something else, so..."

He trailed off, seeming to be waiting for Hide's response. He sat on a stool near the counter after taking the plate from Kaneki's hands.

"Psh, are you serious? Like I'd turn this down- it looks seriously gourmet! You should have more faith in yourself, Kaneki. I already adore everything you do."

Internally, he slapped himself for the last line, but seeing Kaneki's initial shock melt into a lopsided, blushy smile spread warmth in his chest as he dug into the sweet bread. He hummed in delight at the fluffy, light taste of the french toast, raving in between mouthfuls about the flavor, much to Kaneki's embarrassment. He was so modest, it was adorable.

"You know, I usually only have those vanilla cream breads for breakfast. You know, the ones from the convenience store? They taste so good but if I eat too many I end up getting sick, aha..."

The idle conversation continued until Hide finally checked his phone, forgetting that it had woken him up that morning with a notification. The subject of the message was titled, "Important!", and seemed to be hastily typed by Amon. There were three other messages from Akira, Suzuya, and even the team's field investigator, Takizawa. They all seemed to revolve around the same theme of an important message.  
Could it be a breakthrough in the murder case? Furrowing his brow, Hide read through each message, thumbing his lower lip in concentration as the pieces came together in his head.

From what he could tell, the main investigation team had finally gotten some evidence from a witness who had been across the street near the time of the incident. She claimed to have seen Nishiki take an abrupt detour into the alley, and as she walked past, she had heard him exclaim in pain.  
It wasn't a huge lead, but for such an empty case, it was something.

"Hide, what's wrong?"

Kaneki spoke with a soft, lightly concerned voice, reaching to brush his fingertips over Hide's hand.

"Ah, work stuff... I'm really sorry Kaneki, I wish I could stay longer, but they found more evidence on the case, and I have to go help with evaluation. I promise I'll see you tonight? I'll definitely stop by for drink, so don't get too lonely without me."

Hide stood, putting his empty plate into Kaneki's sink before hurriedly putting on his coat and scarf. Kaneki stood with him at the door, a few inches of space between them as their breath mingled together. After a moment's hesitation, Hide leaned in to quickly kiss Kaneki before he turned to leave, shooting him one last sunny grin before the door closed.

He popped a mint into his mouth, yet again having to rush to work without properly getting ready. The brisk cold of the winter morning froze blush onto his nose and cheeks, and the wetness on his lashes from watery, sleepy eyes, turned to frost in the chilly air. The weather was overcast yet again, and Hide wondered if he would ever see the sun again. He missed the feeling of its rays on his back, of rushing to a sunny spot out of the shade to finally feel its warmth embrace his body. 

As he neared the station, he passed the alley where the murder had taken place nearly a month ago. The investigation had dragged on slowly, with little evidence and so far only one witness.  
He shivered a bit as he stared at the spot where Nishiki's corpse had once been laying, mutilated.  
The haunting scene was interrupted by a small, light noise, a tiny mewl from a white cat that lazily strode to the edge of the alley's shadow. Instinctively, Hide turned his course to enter the alley, kneeling to offer up his knuckle for the cat to nuzzle and sniff.  
He smiled, the cat's narrow grey eyes following his hand as he moved to pet it. It had seemed friendly enough at first, however, as he ran his hand down its back, the cat suddenly yowled irritatedly, lashing out at his hand with its claws. He yanked his hand out of the cat's reach successfully, rubbing the unscathed skin protectively.

Suddenly, a revelation came to his mind. He remembered seeing Nishiki petting and feeding stray cats around campus, always detouring to make time for them.  
When Hide had teased him about the gap moe aspect of his personality, Nishiki claimed that Kimi loved cats, and so he made sure to take care of them for her when he saw them.  
The sudden detour he made from the witness report suddenly made so much more sense.

The cat in the alley must have caught Nishiki's attention as he was passing by, and he stopped to pet it.  
The yell that the witness heard must have come from Nishiki getting scratched after petting the cat the same way he had done just now.

Pieces fell into place in Hide's mind, linking into the big picture of the case.  
The scratches on Nishiki's hand that Suzuya had pointed out must have come from the cat in the alley.  
Maybe, just maybe, they could get more evidence from this cat.

Without a second though or even a moment of hesitation, Hide scooped up the cat in his arms, practically running to the station through the beginnings of snow. The cat lay relaxed once more, slumped lazily in his arms as it blinked slowly.  
He burst into the doors of the agency's main office while panting heavily, gaining the attention of people waiting in the spacious lobby and the front desk workers. He scanned his I.D on the gate before passing through and nearly slipping as he rushed into his team's office area.  
Amon and Akira immediately snapped their heads to look at him, Akira's eyes going wide as Amon deadpanned,

"Nagachika, why on _earth_ did you bring a cat into the office?"

Hide flopped into his desk chair, the cat settling into his lap with a quiet, burbling mewl. Once he regained his breath, he spoke, his voice carrying a tone of urgency even as it was broken by occasional pants for breath.

"This cat, hah, this is why Nishiki went into the alley, this cat scratched him!"

He explained to his colleagues exactly what he had realized in his revelation in the alley, and insisted that there had to be something that the cat could help them uncover about a motive or the identity of the killer.

"It's a stretch but... It's really all we have."  
Takizawa sighed from his desk.  
Akira and Amon agreed with solemn nods.  
Suzuya had already left his desk to run his hand down the cat's back, giggling as the cat snapped at his stitched hand just a second too late.  
"Tooo slow, kitty!"  
He crooned, taunting the already agitated creature. The cat settled back into Hide's arms with a low, irritated mewl. 

The team set to work, investigating the cat for any sign of possible evidence. Hide was put in charge of holding the finicky feline, wincing everytime its steely eyes focused onto a different pair of hands touching it. The cat examination yielded little evidence, the only information being a quip from Suzuya, who inspected the underside of the cat, followed by a sharp scolding from Amon.  
"Uwaa... It's a boy kitty....!"  
"Suzuya, don't look there. It's unnecessary."

Eventually, as the examination led to nothing, the rest of the team parted ways for a while to enjoy their lunch break.  
Hide lingered in the office room, watching the cat lazily traverse the desks with his chin buried in his folded arms that rested on the back of his chair.  
The cat froze, interrupting Hide's disappointed boredom as he raised his head in intrigue. It suddenly hacked loudly, its back arching up as it continued to cough roughly until a slimy, white wad of fur rolled onto the table from its mouth. 

Hide winced in disgust and stared down the cat, who looked at him with its bored leer.  
"You're really gross, you know that?"  
He moved to get the hairball off of the desk when a dark spot in the slimy wad caught his eye. There appeared to be a tiny piece of stained fabric within the mess.

He _had_ to get it.

Gulping down his disgust with the hairball, he grabbed two pencils and carefully pried away the sticky, wet fur until he could successfully pull the fabric from the the hairball. Sighing at his victory, he slid the hairball off into the trash wiping down the saliva trail as he eyed the cloth.  
It seemed as though the cat had accidentally swallowed a piece of fabric. It seemed to be from a dress shirt, judging by the fine weave, and the dark stain was a rusty, reddish brown color. Blood, maybe? Nishiki was wearing a teal pullover when they had found his body, so the white fabric couldn't have been from him.

Meaning....  
"It's from the culprit's shirt!"  
He exclaimed aloud, the cat shrieking in surprise as it darted into an open filing cabinet drawer.

Hide carefully sealed the small scrap of fabric into a plastic evidence bag, and left the office to find Amon.  
This was the big breakthrough they needed.

Finally, they would be getting on their way to solving this case.


End file.
